More Complications
by Soxbabe
Summary: COMPLETE 3.4 Sequel to Complications. It’s been almost 3 years since Emily ran away with Sarah and Lucas still can’t get over her. When Bradin suggests the three friends go away from California to make him feel better, they end up in New Orleans, but the
1. Fights

**More Complications**

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Complications.' It's been almost 3 years since Emily ran away with Sarah and Lucas still can't get over her. When Bradin suggests the three friendsgo away from California to make him feel better, they end up in New Orleans, but the surprise that lives there is more than he bargained for. Rated T for language and later scenes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Summerland characters or anything that appears in this fiction that appeared from the show. I also don't own California State College, I got it from Bring it on Again

* * *

**

Callie walked to Bradin and Lucas' dorm room. The three of them were sophomores at California State College, only a 20 minute drive from the town their families lived in. She sighed as she saw yet another girl storm out of the room. She walked in "Luke are you here?" a grunt came from one of the bedrooms "Luke get out here" she called.

A very pissed Lucas walked into the living room of the dorm "Bradin's not here Callie, he's at class and I don't feel like you practicing your psychology on me" He sat on the couch at turned on the TV

Callie walked over to him, took the remote and turned off the TV "Well, too bad, because you're gunna hear it anyway. You haven't been able to keep a girl around for longer than a week since you were 17. You're 20 now. You need to learn to get over her, that's all she asked of you. She would be so upset if she knew you didn't do the one thing she asked you to"

"Fuck off Callie. She's a spoiled bitch to leave and I don't care about her. I just want girls for one thing and once I get it, they don't serve any other purpose. They all know that when they meet me."

"Is that why almost every other day I see a girl storm out of this dorm really pissed at you? No matter what you always said, you're turning into your bother. News Flash Lucas, you haven't gotten over her."

Bradin walked in to them arguing and sighed "What's going on?" he asked, even though he knew what was going on

"Tell your bitch of a girlfriend I don't give a shit if she wants to be a psychologist when she graduates butshe can't practice her new skill on me"

"Whoa dude, relax, what's going on?" he replied

"Yet another girl just left this dorm in a huff. I'll bet you 100 bucks he slept with her then ditched her, just like all the others" she said angrily

Bradin sighed "Luke I thought you liked Allie. You've been together longer than all the others"

"What, they lasted 5 days instead of the regular 2?" Callie said angrily

"She served her purpose, I'm not getting attached" he said simply

"Dude, you need to stop this. Emily would hate you if she knew you were doing this. If you don't want a relationship, fine, but don't use all these girls. It's not fair to them"

"Wow, she's really got you warped hasn't she? Planning on being a psychologist too?" he said smugly

"Nice, push away your best friend. That's an ingenious idea" Callie said

"Dude, we all need to get out of here, we're going on a vacation, leaving today."

"What! Bradin we have class, we can't just leave." Callie said astonished

"Then don't come Cal, I would like you to, but if you're so against it, don't. He needs to get off this campus, and out of this state."

"Sounds good." Lucas said "Where are we going genius?"

"Ummmm, I've always wanted to go to New Orleans. We can go there"

"The home of Mardi Gras; sounds good. When do we leave?" he said laughing

"Tonight, I'll get a flight, you coming Cal, or am I only getting 2 tickets?"

Callie looked at the two of them then sighed "I don't trust you two alone, I'm coming"

"Cool" Bradin said "Alright with you Luke?"

"As long as she keeps her psychology book here, I'm fine with her coming along"

Bradin smiled "Ok, I'll get the tickets, go pack." He walked over to his laptop as Callie hurried out of the dorm and Lucas went to pack.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but the other ones will be longer. Please R&R! -Steph 


	2. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Summerland characters or anything that appears in this fiction that appeared from the show.

* * *

**

The three friends walked out of the terminal in New Orleans. They had taken the red-eye because it was the only flight they could afford. It was 10:00am.

"Ok Brae, now that we're out of California and in Louisiana, what are we going to do? You're the brains of this operation" Callie said smartly. She was still upset she was taking a vacation in the middle of the semester.

"Callie, honestly, I love you to death, but if you're going to whine the whole time, get on a plane and go back home. This is supposed to be fun, not a pain" He replied

Lucas laughed "You two fight like an old married couple, you know that right?"

"Nice comparison Luke" Callie said "Like I said, what's the plan?"

"Well we can check-in at the hotel at 4, so we just have to find something to do until then." Bradin said "But we should probably get fake ID's if we're going to do anything _fun_"

"Already done" Lucas said. "I used your pictures and got them last night before we left"

"Ok, what are you planning on doing that we need fake ID's?" Callie asked nervously

"Something fun" The boys replied in unison

"I don't like the sound of this. Can we get something to eat, I'm starving?" she replied

"Sure, we have to pick up the rental car then we can grab some food, sound good?" Bradin said

"Yeah, let's go"

The three walked over to the baggage claim, got their bags, then proceeded to get their car. "Can you suggest a good place to eat?" Bradin asked the rental car worker, who looked about 21

"Um, Vinnie's is good, but kind of expensive, then there's all the restaurants on the main road, all of them are good, my favorite is Mickey's, they cater more to the college crowd. Y'all here for the week?"

"Yeah" Lucas replied

"Well then you have to go see the Cabaret show. They have amazing dancers, actors and singers. There's a girl there who's 19, she can singer better than most of the people on American Idol. I strongly suggest you check it out" she said smiling as she handed them the keys to the car.

The three piled into the convertible and drove down the highway toward downtown. They stopped at the restaurant the woman at the rental place had suggested. They were eating quietly when they saw a tall blonde rush in the front door and past their table into the back room.

"Whoa" Bradin said "Was it just me or did that girl look really familiar?"

"She did" Callie said looking in the direction the girl ran in "Really really familiar, like scary familiar"

"God Bradin, how many ghosts are there in closets that follow you?" Lucas joked

"Too many to count" he laughed. Just as he said that, the girl immerged from the back room, now dressed like all the other waitresses "Sarah?" he said in disbelief

The girl turned around, looked at Bradin, and quickly turned around again. _What the hell are they doing here?_ She thought as she started walking away, but she knew Bradin wouldn't let that fly. As if on cue she left a hand hit she shoulder "Hi Brae" she said simply.

"Oh my God it is you" he said, a bit nervously

"Listen, as much as I'd love to go down memory lane with you three, I have to work. Maybe we can catch up later" she said and with that she walked over to a table.

Bradin walked over to the table, now really confused. "This vacation was a bad idea, I can just tell."

* * *

Sarah ran home as soon as her shift ended. "Emily!" she screamed "Em get your butt down here right now!"

Emily ran down the stairs "What's going on? What's the deal with the red alert?" she said nervously

"You will not believe who I saw at work today" she said

Emily sighed "you see celebrities all the time, why all the screaming? Who was it this time, Ben Affleck? Matt Damon?" she said calmly

"No, much worse. Em, I'm not so sure you want to know who I saw" she sat down at the kitchen table

"What, did my parents show up? I don't care who it was, just tell me" she said

"Emmy..." she paused "Bradin, Callie and Lucas are here" she said simply

"Ok, I wasn't ready for that one" she said as she collapsed in a chair. "How the hell did they find us?"

"I don't think they meant to. I think they just went on a vacation and ended up here"

"This is bad Sarah. I spent the last 3 years running away from Lucas and now he's here. They're obviously going to come to the show. Everyone advertises the Cabaret, and now that they know you're here, they're obviously going to figure out I'm here too!"

"What are you going to do? Are you worried about seeing him?"

"That's not what I'm worried about Sarah" Emily said as she sighed

A quiet voice came from the other room "Mommy?"

She looked at Sarah "That's what I'm worried about"


	3. Seeing Em

Emily ran into her work "You're late" she heard one of her friends yell

"I know! Family problems" she yelled as she ran into her dressing room

A girl popped her head in the room "is Kaylie ok?" she said

"Yeah, she's fine Alexia, it had nothing to do with her" she responded as she began changing

"Is Sara ok?" a guy responded from the door way

"She's fine Erik. It had nothing to do with her either, it was something totally different"

"Then what's wrong?" they responded in unison

"Chill guys!" Emily said emerging in a totally different outfit. "If you must know, it's my past coming back to screw me over again"

"Your family in town?" Alexia responded, knowing her whole story

"Nope" she replied as she began to put make-up on

"Then what?" she said

"You really want to know?" Emily said looking at her friends

"Yeah" they said in unison again

"Kaylie's father is in town" she replied simply, then went back to her make-up

* * *

Bradin, Callie and Lucas walked along the main road in New Orleans. They hadn't talked much since the run in with Sara at the restaurant, which had been almost 5 hours ago.

"She's here" Lucas said finally

"What?" Callie said

"Emily's here. I can feel her presence everywhere. I have to see her, I don't even have to talk to her, just see her"

"well then, I guess we have to find her. Where would she be?" Bradin said

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea" Callie said "She told you to forget about her, you should do what she said"

"I can't Cal, I haven't since she left 3 years ago, I can't now. I just need her. Its uncontrolable" he said

"Ok Luke, but she might have moved on, and you need to know that" Callie said

"I know" he said _I just hope she hasn't_ "I think I know where she is" he said

"Where?" Bradin said

"Remember when we got the car, and the girl said that there was a 19 year old girl who sang at the cabaret who could sing better than the people on American Idol?"

A smile spread across Callie's face. Secretly she wanted to see her friend again as well. "That's her, I'd bet my life on it" she said

"Me too" Lucas said "Let's go"

* * *

Emily sat in her dressing room after the show. She loved that she got to be on stage again, acting and singing, just doing what she loved. A knock came on her door as she pulled off her skirt and shirt and put on her jeans and a polo shirt "Come on in" she called.

A tall brunette man walked into the room "Em there's 3 people here to see you, 2 guys and a girl. They said they knew you"

Emily sighed. She knew she would have to face them sooner or later, she was just hoping it would be later "Send them in Jase, thanks" She turned back to the mirror and began brushing out her hair as her three old friends walked in. She noticed them, breathed then turned around "Hi guys" she said quietly

Before he could help it, Lucas ran up to her and threw his arms around her. She closed her eyes as she hugged back and smelled a scent that brought back a whirlwind of memories "Hey babe" she said just as quietly

Lucas pulled away and looked at her. "Where have you been baby?" he asked quietly "Why did you leave me like that"

A single tear slid down her face. "I had to Luke, it's a complicated story" She got up from her chair and walked over to Bradin and Callie "It's really good to see you again"

They each hugged her, tears now in all of their eyes. "What are y'all doing in Louisiana? God, I thought you'd never find me here" she smiled showing the same dimples Bradin remembered seeing on her the first night they met

"We were having some issues at home so we decided to go on vacation, this was where we ended up" Bradin said

"Interesting" she replied "Nice vacation spot, it's not that great here, but I like it. Mardi Gras is a blast, Sara and I have fun that week"

"I don't even want to think about that" Callie said laughing

"Em, can I ask you something?" Lucas said finally

She turned to him "Sure, but I'm not sure I'll answer it"

"Try. Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

Emily looked at him in the eyes, the same eyes she looked into 3 years ago when it broke her heart to tell him they were done. Again a tear rolled down her face. "It's complicated Luke. I would have said goodbye, but I couldn't. Apparently you couldn't do the one thing I asked of you"

"Did you think I would?" he asked "I haven't been able to stop thinking of you, I loved you Em, and you ran out of my life with nothing but a letter"

"I know that, but you have to know it was for the best. Just trust me when I say that"

"I can't Em. A part of me left when you did. Only now did I realize how much it was"

Emily sighed "I stay true to what I said Lucas, I love you, I always have and I always will, but there are things in my life that led me to believe I needed to be without you, and I'm here today on that note"

"Emily, are you happy here?" Callie said. She knew that they would start yelling if she didn't interrupt

"Fairly" she replied

"Why did you leave Em?" Lucas asked for the third time that night

Emily sighed, quite frustrated. "Do you really want to know Lucas? Is it that important to you and your life?"

"Yeah it is" he replied in a matching tone

"Fine" she said, grabbing her bag and purse "Let's go"

The three followed her down the hall to the back door. Emily said goodbye to her cast mates as they left. They hopped in her car and drove to a condo development

"How can you afford to live here?" Callie asked surprised

"Our parent's pay for it, whether they know it or not" she replied

They got up to a drive way with a red Mercedes to match Emily's blue one "The same concept" she said signaling to the car "Come on" she led them up the stairs into the house "Sara I'm home" she yelled "I brought guests"

"Hey" Sara said entering from another part of the house "I thought they'd be here" she whispered "Kay's in bed, I put her to sleep at 8" she said in a normal voice

"Who's Kay?" Bradin asked.

Just as he said that a patter of little feet ran down the stairs and down the hall. A little girl ran into Emily's arms. "Guys, I would like you to meet the reason I left Playa Linda. This is my daughter Kaylie"


	4. A Look into a Different Life

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, i plan on doin at least a chapter a night this weekend so there will be at least 2 more! Thanks for all the kick-ass reviews

* * *

Bradin's jaw almost hit the floor as Callie's eyes popped out of her sockets, Lucas' blank expression beating all of them. The three stood in awe as they say Emily cradle the little girl in her arms.

"What's her name" Callie finally said after a long pause

"Kaylie Samantha" Emily replied, smiling "What's wrong baby?" she said talking to the little girl

"I had a bad dream" she said, clutching Emily for dear life

"Its ok honey" she said, rocking her back and forth in her arms "I'll go put you back to sleep, it's way past your bedtime" she turned to Bradin, Callie and Lucas "I'll be back to talk in a little while, Sara will get ya whatever you need" she turned and walked up the stairs, the little girl still tight in her grasp.

"So, what do you think" Sara said as she led them into the kitchen

"She's adorable" Bradin said "But is she really the reason she left?"

"I can't answer that, she'll have to" Sara responded "Honestly, I think it was bittersweet for her when I told her I saw you guys. Words cannot express how much she misses you and Greg and California and her parents, just her old life in general, but she has it in her mind that her life needs to be here"

"And what about you?" Bradin asked "Why are you doing this?"

"Honestly, when we first did it, I did it to get away from all my problems, just thinking I could now live the life I wanted to. That idea failed miserably. Em told me that she wanted me to stay with her, but if she was going to raise a child with me in the house I'd have to stop smoking, drinking and partying. Because of her I've been sober for almost 3 years"

"That's awesome Sara" Callie said "I'm really proud of you"

Sara smiled "and we both graduated from high school and I'm enrolled at the University of New Orleans and she takes their online courses. We knew that we wouldn't get anywhere being high school drop-outs." The three sat in silence drinking coffee and eating until Emily walked in

"So, what do you think" she said smiling, taking the coffee Sara offered

"She's beautiful" Bradin said "But is she really the reason you left?"

"She is" Emily responded "I didn't think she would be regarded well in Playa Linda, so I decided that I needed a change. It's really simple when you think about it"

"How old is she?" Callie asked, sipping her coffee

"Two years, five months and a few days" she said laughing

"Is she…" Lucas started

"She's not your responsibility Lucas, don't go there" Emily said sternly

Lucas must have taken this as a sign, and sipped his coffee. Another awkward silenced followed. Finally he spoke "Where did her name come from?"

"Well, I wanted to name her after people I cared about, since I couldn't name her Sara, I used her middle name, Samantha, and Kaylie actually derived from Callie's name"

"really?" Callie said, "I'm honored"

They all laughed "It's getting late, we should head out" Callie said looking at her watch. The three stood up to leave "Thanks for having us over Em, it was really good to see you two again"

"No problem" Emily said smiling "Don't be strangers, we love company. Here's the house number and my cell, just give me a heads-up so I can warn the guard to let you in"

"Thanks" Lucas said, hugging her. "I really missed you" he whispered in her ear

"Me too" she whispered back "Me too"

She hugged Bradin then Callie. "Do you think you can meet me for coffee tomorrow?" Callie asked, "No boys, I promise"

"Sure. I have to go to work at noon, so wanna meet at like 10:30?"

"That sounds great, where do you want to meet"

"The "L" Street Café is amazing, it's on the main road. So I'll meet ya there at 10:30?" Emily said

"Yeah, sounds great" she hugged her again

"Ok, see ya then" Emily said as they walked out the door. She sighed, collapsing into a chair after they had left. "Wow, that was easier than I thought Sar"

"That's because you didn't tell him" Sara said, sitting down next to her "He's going to find out one way or another, you might as well be the one to tell"

"He won't find out because I wont let him" she replied matter-of-factly "This is one secret he won't find out" and with that she left the kitchen and went to bed.


	5. More than Just Coffee

A/N: Sorry its been so long since I wrote a chapter, I started writing this story with a million ideas, but now I'm stumped, so I've been writing my other ones. If ya have any, I'd love some ideas! – Steph

* * *

Emily sat under an umbrella table at the café at 10:30. She smiled to see Callie walking down the street. She waved as she came and sat down next to her. "It's good to see you Callie, really it is" she said

"Its really good to see you too."

"So you and Bradin are still together. That's great Callie, I'm really happy for you. You two must be in love"

"We are, he gave me a promise ring the day we graduated from High School saying he'd propose to me the day we graduate from College" she showed her a ring on her hand with a small diamond surrounded by sapphires

"That's great Callie, you're really lucky. So have has life been?"

"Its been crazy back home since you left"

"I know. I from what I heard 'crazy' is an understatement" she rolled her eyes

"Really? How much do you know?" Callie asked

"Um, Chris took out his anger on Lucky and got expelled from St Seb's and because of that you won the state championships the past 2 years, instead of hazing and revenge stopping likeI wanted it to, it's gotten much worse, and Lucas hasn't been able to keep a girlfriend longer than a week"

"How do you know all this?" Callie asked

"I keep in touch with my parents, that's how I know the big stuff, and I called Greg a week after we ran away and call at least once a week, I get all the teen stuff from him"

"How can you stay away Em, your whole life was there and I'm pretty sure her father is too" She said sighing

"Life for Kaylie would be so hard in Playa Linda, I just couldn't let her live somewhere where people would look down upon her. I have a good reputation here and people love her. She has a good life here, even if she's not with her father"

"Which leads me to my next point/question. Lucas was a wreck last night when we got home, he couldn't believe you cheated on him…"

"I never cheated on Lucas after I came back from New York. He thinks I did?"

"Well last night you said that Kaylie was 2 years and five months, that would put you in the beginning of September. You were with Lucas that September, but you said that Kaylie wasn't his responsibility."

"She isn't. Lucas reads too much into things. I said she wasn't his responsibility because she's not, she's mine. I never said anything about her not being his"

"Is she?" Callie asked

"Yeah, she is, but I want him to think she's not. That's my secret. I left Playa Linda for myself, but for him too. He has such a bright future in front of him. He can be a pro surfer, he can be famous, he can be so much, I don't want my decision to keep Kaylie to stop him"

"Emily, he'd want to know. Who said he would have wanted you to get rid of her? He'll be a great dad to Kaylie; you just have to let him"

"I'm not telling him Callie, if I wanted him to know I would have told him last night or better yet I would have stayed in Playa Linda, and don't you dare tell him either. If he can prove to me that he'll be a good dad to Kaylie then I'll tell him."

"Emily, he deserves to know, she's ½ his. It's not fair to keep this from him"

"I know that" Emily sighed "I'm just so scared he'll want to go back to Playa Linda, and I'm not ready to move back there yet. He does deserve to know, I just don't know how to do it"

"It looks like here's your chance" Bradin and Lucas were walking down the road "I knew they wouldn't be able to stay away. Just tell him Em, in plain English, see what happens" She walked over to Bradin and took him inside as Lucas walked over to Emily

"Lucas I need to talk to you about something important ok?" she said, voice shaking

"Anything, you can tell me anything" he got up and pulled his chair next to hers

"You need to promise me you won't freak, even though I think you know what I'm going to say"

"I promise, just tell me Em"

"Ya know how I told you Kaylie wasn't your responsibility?"

"Yeah" he said in a sad tone

"I'm still sticking to that, there's just something you need to know. She's not your responsibility, but she _is_ yours" she said, sighing

Lucas didn't respond at first. He just looked at her "So you didn't cheat on me?" he said. She shook her head 'no' "So what have you told her when she asks about her dad, do you tell her that I don't care about her?"

"Absolutely not! She's only asked once and I told her that her dad lives far away. She took that as a valid answer and hasn't asked again" she took a deep breath "I never told you because I wanted you to live a normal life. I thought this was just a problem I needed to deal with"

"Em, I would have supported you. I can't believe you even considered doing this alone. I would have been there every step of the way. I loved you"

"Past Tense. You loved me. You can't love me now."

"No, I do love you Em, I always have and I always will. Do you have any idea how hard it's been the past 3 years? I had to think of you being with someone else. It was horrible!"

"First of all, who says I'm not with someone. Secondly is that the reason you sleep with girls then dump them. The Lucas I loved could never have done that"

"You're right Em. The old Lucas wouldn't have used them the way I have, I used them so I could feel _something_ because since you left, I haven't been able to feel at all." he paused "Wait, did you just say you're with someone?"

"No, I said you don't know that I'm not, but I'm not." She replied

"I want to tell her" he said after a few minutes of silence

"I can't let you do that yet Luke. If you plan on staying here, then I'll let you get to know her before you do. If you want to spend the week getting to know her that's fine too, but if not, she's not finding out"

"Then come back to Cali with us. I have to go back to school, and I want my family with me, that family's you and Kaylie"

"I have a job here, and she has friends, we can't just leave." She stood up "You decide what you want to do Lucas. Then call me." And with that she left the table and walked away.

"How did it go?" Callie asked "I just told Bradin"

"I don't know, she won't let me tell her until I get to know her."

"That's good Luke. Do you know how hard this must be for Emily. Get to know Kaylie, then decide what you want to do. That way we'll all be sure" He nodded as they began walking back to their hotel.


	6. Friends

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, school's coming to a close and the last couple of weeks at prep-school is hell on earth. I promise once class and exams are over the chapters will be more consistent! Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

The phone rang through Emily's house early the next morning. "I'll get it" Kaylie cried and ran to the phone sitting in the living room. Emily laughed as she strapped her shoe on. "Hello?" Kaylie said proudly 

"Is this Kaylie?" the voice on the other side said

"Yes this is, who is this?" she said curiously

"This is Adam" he said "How are ya Kayles?"

"Hi Adam" she said happily "guess what!"

"What?" he responded

"Mommy's friends from Califor…Californ… from where she's from are here!"

"That's awesome! Can I talk to your mom?" he asked

"IF you say please" she said smiling as Emily walked into the living room

"Can I _please_ talk to your mother?" he asked politely

"A huh" she said "Mommy, its Adam"

Emily smiled "Hey Adam, what's up?"

"What's this I hear about people from Cali here? Is he here?"

"They're my friends from back home, they came here on vacation. It's nothing big and yes he is here and he knows"

"Emily, I know you want to do the right thing, but he wasn't there for her in the beginning, and you can't be sure he'll be there now. You can't let him tell her"

"Adam, you think I don't know that? I'm not letting him do anything but get to know her. I'm not promising I won't let him tell her, but I'm not promising I won't. She has the right to know him and he has the right to know her. I'm only going to stop it if it's in her best intrest."

"You really are a pain, you know that right?" he asked. Shelaughed"Can I come over, I promised Kay I'd help her with a painting thing for school"

"Come on over, mi casa es su casa" she replied "See ya in a bit"

"Be there soon" he said as he hung up the phone

Emily sighed. She knew that Adam was right, with Lucas nothing was guaranteed, and this certainly was not different. "Kaylie, Adam's coming over to see you. Go get dressed and straighten up your room" she yelled

"K Mommy" she called back and then ran upstairs.

Emily walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. _Ding-Dong_ the bell rang. _That was really fast_ she thought as she went to get the door. She opened it and there Lucas sat with a bouquet of Daisies "You remembered" she said smiling, remembering when she told Lucas she's prefer a boquet of daisies to roses any day

"Of course I did" he said handing them to her. "I was wondering if I could spend some time with Kaylie today, ya know, so I can get to know her" Emily hesitated "Come on Em, she's mine too"

She sighed "This is going to be a hard one to explain. Come on in. Kay!" she called. The pitter-patter of little feet came from the stairs "Kaylie this is my friend Lucas from California."

"Hi" she said smiling "How long have you known my mommy?" she asked

"Wow, a little curious isn't she" he said laughing "Um, a little less than 3 and a half years"

"That's almost as old as I am Mommy!" she said

Emily laughed "Why don't you show Lucas your room while I make something to eat, ok honey?"

Kaylie nodded and grabbed Lucas' hand "This way" she said happily and pulled him up to her room, reminding him of how Emily used to drag him across the beach when they were dating

* * *

Adam pulled up to the house with mixed emotions. He loved Emily to death, and he loved Kaylie even more, the last thing he wanted to see was both of them getting hurt. He noticed there was one more car in the driveway as there usually was. _He's here _he thought _well, I can't just stay here, I might as well meet him_. He pulled the keys out of his car and walked up the steps to the house and rang the door 

"It's open, come on in" he heard Emily yell. He opened the door and walked in, seeing Emily making something on the stove, the smell of French-roast filling the air. "Hey Em" he called "Where's Kaylie?"

Emily turned and smiled "she's showing Lucas her room, he came over to visit"

Adam tried to smile "That's good, it shows he wants to get to know her" he said, trying to sound supportive

"I hope so. I don't think I have to heart to tell her if he's not going to stay around"

Adam nodded just as Lucas and Kaylie came down the stairs. As soon as she saw Adam, she sprinted away from Lucas, and jumped into Adam's arms "Hey Kayles" he said hugging her "Got anything cool to show me today?"

"A huh" she replied and grabbed his had "This is my new friend Lucas" she said showing him off

"Hi" Lucas said "I'm Lucas Ryan"

"I'm Adam Laine" Adam said, shaking Lucas' outstretched hand

"Come on Adam" Kaylie squirmed "I want to show you my new fish" and with that she pulled him out of the room

Lucas walked over to the kitchen table and sat down "So he must be the father-figure to Kaylie huh?"

"I suppose... I never thought of it that way. Adam has been here with me since the beginning. He's always been there for Kaylie" she said, pouring coffee and sitting next to him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, when Sarah and I first got here, we needed jobs, so we applied to be waitresses at Mickey's. We got the jobs and we were really happy. Adam is the owner's son, so when I told Mickey that I was pregnant, Adam found out and he's helped me ever since. He's always there for me, he's like the Greg of New Orleans. I love him to death for all he's done for Kaylie and I"

"It's good that you found a friend. I'm happy for you" he sipped his coffee

"Thanks. I'm happy that you came Luke. I would really like for Kaylie to have a father in her life, you just need to understand why I'm so cautious about it, I don't want her little heart to get broken"

"I understand Em" he replied "I'm going to make up for all the time I've missed with her, she's going to have a good dad. I promise"


	7. Love

A/n: Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I got some that said that they want to know what's up with Bradin and Callie, so this chapter is devoted entirely to them! I hope ya enjoy it! If ya do/don't, review and tell me!

* * *

Callie sat on the bed in the hotel room she shared with Bradin "Can you believe it Brae?" she asked

"Not at all" he responded, sitting down next to her "Lucas, a father? no matter how many times I say it, it just doesn't sound right, Em as a mother sounds just as bizarre"

"You know we're just never having sex ever again, right?" she asked

"Wait, what? Why?" he responded

"She was 16 when she had Kaylie" Callie said, looking at him "They were really careful, and look where it got her, across the country, family less and a daughter who never knew her father"

"Callie, first of all, we don't know if they were careful all the time, we've messed up a couple times, second, you're not 16, third, I love you and I would never let you run away if you got pregnant and you know that. Relax" he pulled her into a tight hug

"I know Brae, but I just can't get it out of my head. Our lives have been so perfect the past few years, and hers has been one obstacle after another. Who makes it that way?"

"God" Bradin replied "Callie, I love you. I meant what I said on Graduation, I want to marry you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You need to trust me when I say I'd never let anything happen to you"

"I do trust you Brae" she said, cuddling into his shoulder "And I love you too"

He pulled her into a kiss. Her warm breath surrounded his mouth as his tongue tried to touch every inch of her mouth

Callie pulled away "Want to go for a walk?" she said hopping up

"I really have no choice do I?" he asked, being pulled up by her

"Not really" she said smiling. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked onto the busy street. The warm breeze hit them as they walked. "Brae" she said

"Yeah Cal" he replied smiling

"How long until we graduate?" she said

"Two years, why?" he said, looking at her questioningly

"I just want to know how long I have to wait to spend the rest of my life with you" she said, winking at him

"Trust me, I'm counting the days" he said, pulling her close to him "Callie, you make me feel amazing, I don't know who or what i'd be without you"

"Well hopefully you'll never have to find out" she said, smiling "Come on, let's get a bite to eat before Lucas comes back"

The two walked into the nearest coffee shop and ordered. When they got their food, they sat in the lounge chairs in the cool, dark café. "Callie, do you remember when we went to LA last summer and saw all those celebrities?"

"Yeah" she said, laughing "and that girl from Desperate Housewives started flirting with you"

Bradin laughed "You turned so green I thought you were going to kill her" Callie laughed "But it wasn't just me, remember that guy from that WB show invited you to a party as his date"

"James Lafferty, yeah, he was sooo sweet. We had a blast that summer didn't we?"

"You falling asleep in my arms and waking up next to you, it was a very good summer Cal" he said sipping his latte

Callie smiled at the memories she had. "Remember last summer when your Aunt gave us tickets and a hotel tripto Hawaii, but got us separate rooms"

"Yeah, she's a little paranoid, good thing Johnny got her out of that"

Callie laughed "She's lucky to have him, just like I'm lucky to have you" she leaned over and kissed him

Bradin smiled "Ya know, we can take this back to the hotel and do stuff"

Callie bit her bottom lip, a habit she had acquired from spending almost every waking hour with him. He could tell she was scared "I'll protect you Cal, I won't let anything bad happen to you, never"

Callie smiled, "I know you won't" She got up "Lead the way" she said

"My pleasure" he said taking her head, and dragging her down the street to the hotel. They reached the room and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.


	8. Telling

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And just FYI to clear up some stuff, I meant for it to say that James Lafferty asked Callie, he's not gay! I love him so he can't be! Enjoy ch. 8!

* * *

A few days followed and everyday Lucas came to see Kaylie. Had she not been having so much fun, she probably would have questioned why a 20 year old kept coming over to see and play withher. Lucas had fallen in love with her, but Emily was still unsure about what to do about their relationship. 

"So when are you guys leaving" Emily asked, she and Lucas were waiting for Kaylie to get home from pre-preschool

"We didn't think that far" he said "We just had to get out of Cali"

"Way to be responsible adults" she said smiling

"Ok, ya know what, you heard about what I did, they just thought if I left I could stop being the ass I was"

"And by doing so you ran straight into me. If that's not fate, I don't know what is"

He laughed "God works in mysterious ways"

"You're telling me. I'm happy though, I love Kaylie so much, I can't imagine what my life would be like without her"

Lucas smiled "I can tell you love her, why else would you be watching me like a hawk when I'm with her. I'm not going to tell her"

"You better not" she said seriously "I just don't want her to get her hopes up"

"I know, but who said I'm going to crush her heart? Em, I've fallen in love with her. I can't image her growing up without a dad."

"I know you care about her. Maybe some of this has to do with me. If I tell, then we'll have to go back to Playa Linda, and that would mean facing my family, and all my old friends, and I don't think I'm ready to do that"

Lucas paused "I know" was all he could say. Emily could tell he didn't know what to tell her. She knew that he needed to stay in Playa Linda to stay with his surfing, and that she could never ask him to stay there with her. When she did tell Kaylie, they would have to stay together.

"So what are you…" she started but was interrupted by Kaylie running to the house "Hi honey" she said, but Kaylie kept running all the way up to her room "Sarah, what's wrong with her" she asked as Sarah walked in the door

"I don't know, she came into the car really upset, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong" Sarah said, shaking her head

"I'll talk to her" she replied, getting up.

Lucas grabbed her arm "Let me come too"

"Lucas, this really isn't the time" she said sternly

"Yes it is, I want to help, please let me" he looked at her with pleading eyes

"Fine" she turned and walked up the stairs to her daughter's room. She heard crying as she came into the doorway. She looked in and saw Kaylie lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. "Kay sweetie, what's wrong" she said sitting on her bed, rubbing the child's back. Lucas just stood in the doorway, not sure of what to do

Kaylie didn't respond, she just kept crying. Emily picked her up and cradled her in her arms "Kay honey, I can't help you unless you tell me why you're crying"

"I…don't…have…a…daddy" she said between sobs

Emily looked at Lucas and he looked back at her, then at Kaylie. "Sweetie, where is this coming from?" she asked

"At school…having a… daddy day... I don't have one…so I can't go" she said, still crying

"Who told you that you can't go?" Emily asked

"Nobody…I just…can't" she sniffled

Emily looked at Lucas with pleading eyes. He could tell that she didn't want to tell her, but that this was the opportune moment to do it. "Kaylie" he said, talking into the room. Kaylie looked at him. It hurt him to see the tearstains on her face. He flashed-back to the day he saw Emily's stained face when she'd cried herself to sleep. Kaylie looked just like her mom, the only difference was she had Lucas' eyes "Your mom and I have something to tell you"

Kaylie looked at her mom, then back at Lucas, then back at her mom "What?" she said

Emily took a deep breath "Kay, do you remember when I told you that your daddy lived near grammy and gramppy?" Kaylie nodded

"Well I live near your grammy and gramppy" Lucas replied. Kaylie looked at him really confused

"Kaylie honey, Lucas is your daddy" Emily said

Kaylie looked from Emily to Lucas "NO" she screamed and pushed Emily off her "NO!" she yelled again and ran out of the room

"That was interesting" Lucas said.

Emily buried her head in her hands, her long brown hair falling in front of her face "Now what do we do?" she asked

* * *

-Hi guys, quick note, I know that Kaylie doesn't really sound like a 2 and a ½ year old, but she's supposed to be! Please R&R. Also, I asked this on my other story, but I want more feedback. I was thinking of writing a different story, but under the M rating. Since a lot of ppl dont look at them i was wondering if you would read it if I write one? Tell me in a review and i can email u the concept for it! (And FYI i'll still update this one as much as I usually do) thanks! Steph :) 


	9. Explain

Lucas walked over to Emily and sat on the edge of the bed "we need to find where she ran to and tell her again. We need to know why she doesn't want to believe this." He wrapped his arms around her

"When did you become the perfect parent?" she said "That was a me moment you just had"

Lucas laughed "Come on sweetie" The two walked down the stairs "Sarah, did you see where Kaylie ran off to?" he asked

"She ran outside, which means she's in the tree house" Sarah replied. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later" Emily said as she led Lucas out to the backyard "Adam and his brothers built it for her" she said signaling to the tree house. The two climbed up the rope ladder to the top "I'm getting too old for this" she whined, causing Lucas to laugh

"Kaylie?" he asked as Emily led him to the door. They heard a sniffle. The two walked into the tree house and saw Kaylie sitting on a padded bench, head on a windowsill

She looked at them and yelled "Leave me alone"

Emily walked over to her daughter "Kaylie, don't be like that. What's wrong with you? We thought you'd be happy to meet your father"

Kaylie looked her mother in the eyes "I'm not! I don't want him to be my daddy!" she said before starting to sob again

Lucas walked over and sat down next to her "Why not Kay. I thought you like spending time with me"

Kaylie paused. She looked Lucas in the eyes and sniffled "The kids say that my daddy doesn't love me, that's why he lives so far away. You can't be my daddy because you like me and he doesn't"

"Kaylie" Lucas said as he scooped her up in his arms "I do care about you, but I am your dad. The reason I stayed in California was because…"he trailed off, he didn't know what to say

"Because I didn't tell him that you were here" Emily said "If you're going to be mad at anyone here, it should be me. Lucas didn't know about you, so he stayed at home. If he knew he would have been here. I'm sorry sweetie"

Kaylie looked at her mom, then at Lucas "Why are you here now then?" she asked

"Because your mom told me and I wanted to get to know you. I want to get to know you Kaylie. I want to be a good dad. Will you let me?" he asked

Kaylie looked at Lucas and paused. She seemed to be studying him "Can I call you daddy?" she asked finally

Lucas and Emily smiled as he hugged her "You can call me whatever you want to sweetie"

Kaylie smiled "Mommy calls me honey, you can call me sweetie" she said "Mommy, can we go out to eat, just you, me and daddy?"

"I think we can arrange that, but how about you me daddy, auntie Sarah, and Bradin and Callie?"

"Can I call them Auntie Callie and Uncle Bradin?" she asked

"You can ask them ok?" Emily said smiling, "let's go"

The three got down from the tree house and Kaylie ran into the house to tell auntie Sarah that she had a daddy

"So now that we told her, what do we do?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arm around Emily's back

"I guess we're going back to Playa Linda, I can't ask you to give up everything you have there"

"Em I know you don't want to go back there. I can move here."

"I won't even take you talking that way. Your whole life is and always has been in Playa Linda. I can get a job there. I really don't think the people there will care that much now that she's here. Plus, now she can meet her grandparents"

"Emily, I only want to do that if it's our last resort. I know why you left there. Don't feel like you have to go"

"It is our last resort. You guys should go home and prep for the fall out of me coming back though. I need to give my 2 weeks notice at the theatre. Plus I have to talk to Sarah about what she wants to do"

"Ok, we can tell them all at dinner. My treat. Let's go find our daughter" Emily smiled at this and the two happily walked into the house

* * *

"Soooo" Kaylie asked "Can I call you Auntie Callie and Uncle Bradin?" The 5 friends were all sitting at the table watching Kaylie.

"Well, I don't know about Bradin, but you can call me Auntie Callie" Callie said smiling "As long as I can call you Kay"

Kaylie smiled "Bradin…" she said, trying to look cute "Please…"

Bradin laughed "Yeah, you can call me Uncle Brae, ok? Uncle Bradin sounds too old"

"Mommy, Mommy!" Kaylie said happily "Today I got a daddy, a uncle Bradin and a auntie Callie. I'm soooo lucky!"

Emily laughed "Good for you honey" she said "So Sar, are you sure about going back, I don't want you to feel like you have to"

"I need to just as much as you do Em. WE left a whole life back there, we need to fix it. Plus I really want to see my parents, and since they have no legal hold on me, I think it'll be ok this time. We all need this new start, it just happens the new start is in an old place"

Emily nodded "Ok, let's do it"


	10. Returning Home

Emily hugged Adam "Thank you for everything. I'm really going to miss you"

Adam hugged her back "I'm going to miss you too Em. But this is what you have to do, right?"

"It's the best thing for Kaylie, so yeah; It's what I have to do. It's going to be soo hard without you. I always felt like I could call you no matter what, now I just feel lost"

"You don't have to go Em. Kay will understand. I need you here as much as you need to stay here."

"All she's been talking about is how she gets to go see her dad, Adam. I can't take that away from her. But please tell me you'll be here if I need to run away again"

"I'll always be here for you Em" He hugged her again "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" she kissed him on the cheek. "Kaylie, come say good bye to Adam" she said wiping a tear away

Kaylie walked in with tears in her eyes and hugged Adam extra tight "I'll call you every night" she said

"You better" he said hugging her "I'll miss you Kay"

"Me too" she said starting to cry "Me too"

Adam kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry, you'll love California, plus you get to be with your dad, and you get to meet your grammy and gramppy. You'll be happy Kay"

"We better go" Sarah said "Love you Adam" she said kissing him on the cheek "I'll call you when we arrive in Playa Linda"

"You better." Everyone gave one last hug as the three piled in the car and drove off toward the highway

* * *

Emily grabbed Kaylie's hand as they walked off the plane into Playa Linda Airport. She sighed as she looked at the terminal. "I hope this was the right idea" she said to Sarah

"It was. I'll bet you anything he's waiting for you two" She replied "It'll be fine. We'll cope"

"I hope so" she squeezed Kaylie's hand and led her toward the baggage claim. Just as Sarah had predicted, there was Lucas, standing waiting for them. Kaylie let go of Emily's hand and ran right into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around as Sarah and Emily walked over to them "Hey Luke" she said smiling

"Hey" He said kissing her on the cheek. "Hi Sarah"

"hi Lucas" she said "Listen, I'm going to go grab our stuff and call Adam, you three, mingle" she winked at Emily and hurried away, cell phone in hand

"It looks just like I never left it" Emily sighed as Lucas grabbed her hand "I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing"

"Its good baby, trust me, its good" Kaylie squirmed to get down "Whoa sweetie, you're going to break my arm" he said laughing as he put her down

"Daddy, Daddy, can we go see the water, I've never seen the ocean before" she said, jumping up and down

"Sure sweetie, but we need to make a few stops first ok? Why don't you go see Sarah, I need to talk to your mommy" Kaylie nodded and ran over to Sarah, and took her cell phone

"What's up?" Emily said eyes cast down

"First off, stop looking at the floor, it won't change I promise. Second, I talked to your parents, and my parents, and your parents said that we could live in your dad's house as a family since your mom and him are living together in her house"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, that gives that license to try to have a say in how I raise Kaylie, and I don't want that"

"Emily, right now you have nowhere to go. Plus, I also talked to the owner of the theatre you used to act at, they're looking for someone to assistant direct and choreograph their new show and he wants you to do it"

"You got me a job? Oh Luke you thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, I even got Sarah a job at Johnny, you know Bradin's aunt's fiancée's restaurant he opened. What can I say, I'm good"

"Oh my goodness, Johnny and Ava got engaged! That's awesome! It's about time! And you are good, I really missed you" she hugged him

"I was only gone a week!" he said laughing. She shot him a glare "I know what you mean, I missed you too. Now we can raise Kaylie together, the way it should have been and the way it will be"

"Yeah, the way I should be. What about your parents? You went to Louisiana and came home with a 2 year old daughter, that one must have been a shock"

"Tanner thought it was hilarious, not that he's one to judge, I know of at least 3 girls he made get abortions because he said he wouldn't support them. He's excited to be an uncle, not that I'll let him corrupt her"

"Not that I'll let him alone with her, I know what you're brother's like, there's no way he's having any influence on my daughter" she said laughed "So what are we going to do? I mean, who's first on the list of people to see?"

"Well my parents are at your parent's house, so I guess we should start there."

Just as he said that Sarah came over with a carriage full of their luggage "Adam says 'hi' and 'good luck' and Mickey says 'stay safe' They both sendtheir love" she reported "Now can we go, I just want to get this over with, the seeing my parents thing I mean"

"Yeah, we should" The four walked out to the car and piled all the luggage in "They're sending our cars" Emily said "So you won't have to be a chauffer much longer"

Lucas smiled "I don't mind at all. You want me to drop you off at your house Sarah?"

"Please and thank you" she replied. The rest of the car ride was silent "Wish me Luck Em" she said as she got out of the car in front of her house

"Bye Auntie Sarah" Kaylie called as Sarah walked up the long driveway to her house. She waved as she rang the doorbell and entered the house.

Lucas pulled into Emily's mom's driveway. The three got out of the car and walked up the walkway "I don't know if I can do this Luke" Emily said as she picked up Kaylie

"Yes you can. I'm right here with you. I won't let anything happen to you. We're a family now, I'll protect you"

Emily smiled "Ok, lets do this" She rang the doorbell and waited…


	11. Reunion

Emily smiled as she saw her mom answer the door. "Hi mom" she said quietly. Her mother just stood there, frozen to the spot

"Let me take my daughter" Lucas said as he took Kaylie from Emily's arms

"Emily. Is that really you?" her mother said, still in shock

"Yeah mom, it's me" she said.

Her mother looked at her up and down before pulling her into a tight hug "Emily I missed you so much" she said as tears began streaming down her cheeks "Don't you ever do that to us again!"

"I won't mom, I'm here to stay" she said smiling "Where's dad?"

"He's in the living room. Come on" she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her in the house, followed closely by Lucas and Kaylie "John" she called "Honey, look who's here"

Emily walked into the living room and saw her father standing next to Lucas' mother and father. Tanner was sitting on the couch near by. "Daddy" she said as her father ran up to her.

He pulled her in tightly "Honey, what am I going to do with you, you're all grown up and I missed it" he hugged her tightly. Just then Lucas walked in with Kaylie in his arms "Is this her?"

Emily broke away and walked over to Lucas. She took Kaylie out of his arms and put her in hers. "Yeah, this is Kaylie. Kay these are your grandparents. Gramppy John and Grammy Liza…"

"And GrandpaAdam and Grandma Jean" Lucas said signaling to his parents

Kaylie buried her head in her mother's chest "She's a little shy" Emily said.

Lucas' mom walked over to them "Hi Kaylie" she said smiling

"Hi" Kaylie said quietly. Emily smiled

"Can I hold her?" she asked. Emily nodded and Jean took her granddaughter in her arms "She's so precious. Who would have known I'd have such a gorgeous granddaughter?" Emily laughed.

One by one, all the grandparents came and held Kaylie. By Emily's dad she was not happy and squirmy "Ok, ok, I'll let you down" he said laughing as she wiggled in his arms "So Emily, I assume Lucas told you that you two will be living in my house?"

"I can't impose like that daddy" Emily said "I've been living on my own for 3 years, I don't want to become dependent upon someone now"

"Yes you can and you will." Her father said sternly "Now we need to talk about when you and Lucas plan on getting married"

"Whoa, hold on and freeze. When did that become a necessity? Lucas?" she said frustrated

"Ok, I had nothing to do with that one. No offense guys, but we haven't been together in 3 years, we can't just get married. We have to get to know each other again. Yes we're going to be a family, but we're not ready to get married yet" Emily nodded

"That's the smartest thing Lucas" his father said "You two have a child, you need to get married. That's all there is to it. You two were close enough to have sex and get pregnant, then you're close enough to get married"

"Ok, that's enough of that. I knew coming back here was a bad idea. I was perfectly fine in New Orleans. I'm not subjecting my daughter to the shit that goes on here" Emily said angrily "Come on Kay, we're going to go see how auntie Sarah's doing, then we'll go see uncle Bradin and auntie Callie" she grabbed Kaylie's hand

"Uncle Bradin, Auntie Callie, come on Emily" Tanner said "Aren't you going to introduce her to her real uncle?"

Emily sighed "Kaylie this is your uncle Tanner, but don't worry, you won't have to be around him a lot, I'll make sure of that"

"What did I ever do to you Emily?" tanner asked "I didn't get you pregnant, that was my moronic brother"

"I happen to love your brother Tanner, first of all. Second of all, you're a bad influence and I don't you to corrupt her." She sighed "It's been a long trip, I'm going to go put her down for a nap, then we can have an adult discussion" Emily took Kaylie in her arms and brought her upstairs

"Dad, can you try to be nice. She took such a leap of faith coming back out here so Kaylie could be with me. She didn't even ask for me to come out there because she knew I love to surf. Please don't be an ass." Lucas said

"Excuse me, you watch your mouth Lucas Michael" he said angrily

"I'm not 12, dad. I'm a dad now, you can't boss me around. Emily and I are going to raise Kaylie together, and she's going to be perfect. I want you all to support us, but if all you can do is be negative then I don't want you be a part of our life. Look at her family, they're in love with Kaylie already and all you can do is be pissed. I won't have that in my daughter's life. It's up to you, whether she sees you or not" he said looking at his family

"Lucas honey, we support you, we always will. We love you and we will love Emily and Kaylie" his mom said "I want to be part of her life honey"

Lucas nodded "thanks mom" he hugged her as Emily walked down the stairs

"She's asleep; she should stay like that for at least an hour. This time-zone change is really going to mess her up though."

Lucas smiled and walked over to Emily "ok, I think we should all talk and get everything out, it's the only way we'll have boundaries." Everyone nodded as they made their way to the kitchen for what promised to be an interesting conversation

"Ok, its settled. You can pay rent because you have a job. 500.00 a month, deal?" her father asked

"Deal" Emily said "thanks daddy"

"No problem. Now you two should go get Kaylie and get her acquainted to the house. We'll come over later, ok?" her mom said

"Ok. I'll go get her. Thanks" she hugged her mom and dad then ran upstairs to get Kaylie, who was watching a movie. The two came down and Emily handed Kay to Lucas "can you put her in the car?" he nodded and she smiled and walked over to his parents "Thanks for being so cool about this, I knw it was the last thing you wanted."

Lucas' mom smiled "It was the last thing we expected when Lucas went away, but he was so miserable when you left, we're just happy he's happy again. I swear part of him left when you did, and when he came back last week, that part came back too."

Emily smiled "Thanks, thanks a lot" and she walked out the door.


	12. Home

Emily opened the door to her father's house and walked in, dropping her suitcases in the foyer. Lucas carried Kaylie in and put her down in on the top step. "Welcome Home Kay" he said, wrapping his arm around Emily

"This is our new house?" Kaylie asked amazed! "Daddy its huge!"

Emily and Lucas laughed "Kay, go those stairs and open the first door. Your gramppy did that room just for you" Emily said. Kaylie sprinted up the stairs and the two heard her screech from excitement "We get to have my old room, remember the fun we used to have there?"

Lucas smirked "Does Kaylie sleep through the night?" he said, kissing her

"LUCAS!" Emily said, scandalized "I already had one, I don't want another! But yes, she usually does" she said as Kaylie walked down the stairs

"IT'S GREAT MOMMY. I LOVE IT HERE!" Kaylie squealed "Is the beach near here, I wanna see the ocean daddy!"

Lucas smiled, "Yes sweetie, the ocean is right out the back door. I'll take you there, ok?" Kaylie jumped as he took her hand and led her out the back door and down the stairs

Emily sighed as she walked up the stairs to her old bedroom. Millions of memories bombarded her. Some good, like waking up with Lucas and listening to music on her patio, and some bad, like finding out she was pregnant at 16 and breaking up with Lucas, smashing her own heart in a million pieces.

Emily walked to her balcony and looked out at the ocean. The last time she did this it was 4:25 in the morning, the day she ran away. She breathed in the familiar scent of the salty ocean and looked out on the beach. Kaylie was jumping up and down at the sight of the water and Lucas was sitting there, watching her. Emily sighed as she heard the phone ring. She walked over and picked it up "Hello?"

"Em?" a voice on the other side said

"Yes, who is this?" Emily replied, uncertain

"Oh it is you!" the voice said happily "It's John from the theatre! How are you honey, we missed you!"

Emily smiled "I'm good, how are you? It's been too long"

"Everyone's good and it has been too long. Listen I talked to Lucas, did he talk to you?"

"Yea" she said

"So? Do you want to do it? It's with your old kids, so they'll remember you. They kinda grew up though"

"I'd love to do it. When do you want me to come in?"

"Um, in like an hour, we've having the call-backs today, so you can see the kids. Is that ok with you, I mean I don't know your schedule."

"No, an hours fine. Do you know about…" she trailed off

"Yes I do, Lucas told me. Can you bring her, I'm sure everyone would love to meet her. 3:00, ok Em?"

"Sound good. I'll see you then, bye John" Emily smiled as she hung up the phone _Maybe this own't be as bad as I thought. I hope not!

* * *

_

Emily held Kaylie tight as she made her way into the theatre. "Mommy, this place is bigger than the one you used to sing at!" Kaylie said

"I know. It's pretty isn't it honey?" Kaylie nodded as John walked up to her "Hey" she said, hugging him around Kaylie

"Oh Emily, she's gorgeous!" At the sound of her name, tons of kids came running, all kids she had taught at one point or another. After like 10 minutes of hugs, kisses and tears, John spoke again "Ok everybody, we need to finish these call-backs. Emily is going to be the choreographer and assistant director, so do your best to show her how you all have changed in 3 years ok?" The all nodded.

Emily smiled as she put Kaylie on her lap "Thanks John. God knows what I'd be doing if I wasn't working here."

"No problem, don't mention it. No one, not all the presidents I've had have been able to compare to you. Everyone loved you, you loved what you did, and you had such a passion. Tell me you continued in…where ever you were"

"Yeah, I worked in a show there. I actually got people asking me for record deals, but I had to turn them down. Life with Kay was hard enough."

"I get it, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just glad you're back"

Emily smiled. Tryouts went smoothly. It amazed her to see the kids who were little and obnoxious at 10 now become sweet 13 year old. "You all were amazing" she told them, Kaylie fast asleep in her arms "We'll let you know what we decide tomorrow"

As the kids left, Lucas came in with Bradin and Callie "Oooo, she's asleep, that's soo cute!" Callie cooed

Emily laughed "That's about the only time she is" Lucas took her from Emily's arms and she cuddled against her father's chest "What were you three up to?"

"We were cleaning out Lucas' half of our dorm room. It actually cause quite a ruckus. So many people were mad he was moving out." Bradin replied

"And we all thought they hated him for being an ass" Callie said

Emily laughed "You were an ass. Lucas, what am I going to do with you?" she said, smiling

Lucas shrugged as best he could with Kaylie on his arm "I was surprised about Allie's reaction. I used her over and over and she still won't let me go. I hope she doesn't cause trouble"

"How can she Luke, you told her you were moving into a house with your daughter and the love of your life. She can't be dumb enough to think she still has a chance with you" Bradin replied

"Yes she can" Callie said "Allie was like Brittany, Em. She see what she wants and goes for it no matter what. I think she might cause problems"

"Great" Emily said "Now I have to worry about my parents, his parents and this ho. This is great. Do I love being home yet?" she said, rolling her eyes

"You better" a voice from the back of the auditorium said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update guys. I kinda hit a writer's block and i'm still kinda in one. If you have any ideas for the story, post um in a review. Thanks and dont 4get to R/R! 143 steph 


	13. Old Friends

Emily looked back, but all she saw was a hazyfigure. None-the-less she knew that voice anywhere "Greg!" she said as she ran up the isle he was coming down. He threw his arms around her and spun her around "How are you!" she said happily

"As good as a college freshman can be. What's the deal with you not telling me you were back, Sara had to tell me!" he said, putting her down

"I wanted to surprise you, but apparently Miss Sarah didn't understand that. John wanted me to be here for callbacks since I'm going to AD and choreograph the new show. I was planning on attacking you later" she said smiling

"Nice, still the same Em" he said laughing. _'whoa, whoa honey, relax you're going to break my arm off'_ they heard in the background "Can I meet Kaylie?" he asked

Emily smiled "Absolutely" she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where Bradin, Callie and Lucas were standing. Kaylie was now in Callie's arms because she got all excited when she saw her "Kay honey" Emily said smiling

"Yeah mommy" she said, now squirming in Callie's arms

"Whoa Kaylie, you're going to break me and then Uncle Bradin wouldn't be happy with you" Callie said as she put her down.

She put her arms up to Bradin, but he shook his head "You think I'm crazy, you nearly broke your dad's arms and auntie Callie's, I don't want you breaking me!"

"Pleeeease uncle Brae" she whined, holding her arms up and trying to look cute

"Man, you're worse than your mother" he said as he picked her up

"I take that offensively" Emily said laughing "Kay are you being nice?" she said

"Of course mommy" she said, smiling

"Man, you corrupted her at such a young age." Greg said laughing "She's going to be a pain when she's a teenager"

"Let's not go there" Emily said laughing "Kaylie honey, this is Greg, he's my best friend, just like auntie Sarah"

"I remember you talking to him on the phone" Kaylie said looking at her mother "I'm Kaylie, but you can call me Kay" she said smiling "Can I call you uncle Greg?"

Greg smiled "Sure, is that what you call everyone, uncle or auntie?"

"No, only the people who my mommy likes, except for uncle Tanner, mommy doesn't like him very much, but she told me to call him that" she shrugged

"Honey, I like your uncle Tanner enough, I just don't like the decisions he makes. He's not very smart, your daddy got those genes" she said, smiling "I'll take her Bradin if you're getting tired"

"No, it's cool. I don't mind, she weighs like nothing" he said

Emily smiled "So, since I know how to cook now, do y'all want to come over for dinner? We could do something simple like a BBQ?"

"Sounds good to me" Callie said "I just have to run to my dorm and grab some stuff. Brae, you wanna come?"

"Sure" he said, handing Kaylie to Lucas "We'll meet you guys at your house at like 7?" he said

"Sounds good man" Lucas said as he cradled his daughter "Just don't tell the whole dorm, or we'll be having a house party with a 2 year old daughter"

They laughed "We won't" Callie said "See you at 7"

Emily smiled as they left, Greg a step behind "Life is pretty perfect, imagine that" she said smiling "How can it go wrong, I mean it has to, there's a law written somewhere that my life can't be perfect"

Lucas smiled at her and kissed the top of her head "There is no such law. You're allowed to be happy. You and theprincess over here make me very happy"

Kaylie smiled "Having a daddy makes me happy" she said with a big grin

"Well if you two are happy then so am I, I mean how can I not be?" she smiled too "Well, lets go home and get everything ready" the happy family walked toward the door and out into the parking lot. "Oh, I feel like ice cream, what about you two?" she said smiling

"YAY!" Kaylie screeched. The three walked to the ice cream place on the pier. "Ooo, mommy what can I get?" Kaylie said excitedly

"Whatever you want honey" she said smiling as she walked up to the window. As soon as the person turned around, she recognized them "Brittany, oh my God is that you?"

"Emily!" she said, and hugged her "The prodical daughter returns! Damn girl, where have you been?"

"I moved to New Orleans to raise my daughter, Kaylie"

Brittany looked at Lucas who was still holding Kaylie "Em, she's gorgeous" she said "She looks just like you, but she definitely has his eyes. You two are very lucky. Oh, Chris will be so sad he missed this"

"Chris works here too?" Emily said as Kaylie ordered

"Yeah, we all do, it's for the college. It's like a huge party, just like old times"

"Oh man, old times were nuts!" she said as Brittany handed her the ice cream

"They were. It's on the house" she replied as she handed her money "It's a welcome back to Playa Linda"

Emily smiled "Thanks Britt. I'll stop by later and catch up with everyone, but now I have to go make dinner for the family"

Brittany smiled "Dinner, ha! that's funny" she said laughing "See you soon. Good luck!"

* * *

The three sat in the house getting ready for the company "Wow, it just amazes me how much people can change in 3 years. It's insane!" Emily said as she walked next to Lucas

"I know, Chris is so nice, once we all got out of high school, everything evaporated. All rivalries died. We're actually on the CSC surf team together"

"Can I learn to surf daddy?" Kaylie said

"After you learn to swim we'll talk to Jay, ok?" Lucas replied, starting the grill. Emily walked over to him, so he quickly kissed her "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Luke" she said smiling. Just then the doorbell rang "I'll get it" she walked to the door and opened it.

A petite blonde stood there, dressed in minimal clothes "Sorry, to interrupt, but is Lucas here, I need to talk to him" she said, in a southern twang

"Right this way" Emily said, eying her suspiciously. The two walked through the house into the backyard. The girl was obviously blown away by the magnitude of the house "Honey, somone's here to see you" she said, before she ran to grab Kaylie before she fell into the pool

Lucas turned around and looked at the girl "Hi Luke" she said

Lucas froze, not sure of what to do "Um, hi Allie" he said, still shocked


	14. Confrontation

Allie smiled "I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing, I mean since we haven't seen each other in like forever. What's the deal with you leaving the dorm?"

Lucas took a deep breath "Allie, I'm here with my girlfriend and daughter" as he said that, Kaylie ran over to him "Allie, this is my daughter Kaylie, Kay, this is my friend Allie"

"It's nice to meet you Kaylie" Allie said

Kaylie eyed her "I don't like you, not at all" She said bluntly as Emily walked over

Emily rolled her eyes "I'm sorry, she's not into change" she picked her up "I'm going to take her inside before she says something more insulting" she whispered something to Kaylie as they walked into the house

Allie smiled "You don't have to play daddy Luke, I know you want to be with me, and I want to be with you, _she_ shouldn't get in the way, if she loves you she should want you happy, and happy is with me"

Lucas rolled his eyes "Allie, I don't like you. You and I have nothing. I love Emily and I love Kaylie, I'm not going to leave them, not for you."

Allie smiled and ran her hand across his hair "You say that now, but you did like me, why else would you call me when all the others ran away, when you broke all those girl's hearts. I was the one you ran to Lucas, we care about each other, don't deny it"

Lucas sighed "Allie, the only reason I called you was because you were a guaranteed hook-up with almost a guarantee you would sleep with you, and you knew that"

Emily stood at the back door, now understanding what a mess Lucas had been since she left. She called Kaylie over "Honey, go tell daddy Uncle Brae, Aunt Callie and Aunt Sarah and Greg will be here soon ok?"

Kaylie nodded and ran into the backyard, glaring at Allie "Daddy, mommy says to get ready, they'll be here soon"

"Thanks honey" he kissed Kaylie on the head "You should probably head out Al, there's nothing for you here"

Allie looked him up and down "If you want me to go, I will, but remember, I'm just a call away, and I'll see you in class" she smirked "Bye Kaylie, I hope you change your mind about me, I'm not a bad person"

Kaylie looked at her "I won't. You're trying to take my daddy away from me and I don't like it and I don't like you." She said

Allie smiled "I would never want to take your daddy away from you Kaylie. I care about your dad a lot. I hope to see you soon" she smiled then walked away, smile at Emily on the way out.

Emily rolled her eyes as she walked into the backyard "She seems nice" she said sarcastically, walking toward the grill

Lucas walked over and put his hand on her shoulder "She's not going to break us up Em, she's just a girl who thinks she's my one and only"

"At least now I know what to expect" she rolled her eyes "She's going to be a problem though, I can just tell"

"I know, but it's my problem. Don't you worry about it. Believe me when I say she was nothing but a friend with benefits, and if it got more than that for her, it didn't for me. I always believed you'd come back"

"Ok, honestly honey, I really didn't believe all the things everyone said about how bad you got when I left, but should I?"

Lucas looked at the ground "I was a mess Em, I won't lie and say I wasn't. I was with a new girl like at least every week, because being with them made me feel _something_, because since you left, I'd always feel like part of me was missing. I hated the person I was, because suddenly all these girls hated me, then loved me, then hated me again. I wasn't the boy you fell in love with, I was a wreck"

Emily nodded "I know that feeling of emptiness, and it's a bitch and a half. I'm just glad you're back to the one I loved, not the one all the others thought they loved" She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. They pulled apart to the sound of laughter "What are you laughing about Kay?"

Kaylie laughed some more "Mommy was kissing Daddy" she said still laughing "That's funny"

Lucas kissed Emily again "You think it's funny Em, because I happen to like it" he pulled her closer and kissed her hard, then moved to her neck

"EW! Daddy stop it!" Kaylie screeched, trying to pull Lucas away from Emily "STOP IT!" she screeched again

Emily and Lucas laughed "Oh honey, come here" Emily picked her up so now she was between them and pulled them in so they were all hugging "I love my family, as dysfunctional as it might be"

"and it definitely is" Lucas said laughing, hugging them "But I wouldn't want it any other way. I love both of you very much, dysfunctional as we may be"

"And you definitely are" Bradin said as he and Callie walked into the yard "You really need something so you can hear the doorbell out here"

Emily laughed "I'll get on that. Fire up the grill Luke, its going to be a night to remember"

Soon everyone was there. The meal had been cooked and they all sat at the table on the porch. Bradin raised his glass "I want to make a toast, to friends, to family, to love and to the love we all have for each other." They all clinked glasses, including Kaylie.

Later they all went and relaxed by the pool "This feels so right Luke, I'm so happy I came back"

Lucas kissed her "I'm glad you're back too, now I'm finally complete"

* * *

A/N: Soooooo sorry its been forever for an update, I was working on my other story, then I had writer's block, I'm sorry. I need some ideas for this one, so if I don't get any, it might be a while until another update. Sry again 143 Steph 


	15. What is love?

Lucas walked into class the next morning. This was one of the few classes he didn't have with either Bradin or Callie, but he did have with Allie. He decided to sit towards the back, since he rarely paid attention to his professor in this class. He saw Allie walk into the hall and swore under his breath as she came and sat next to him

"You're going to have to talk to me at some point" she whispered to him

"Not if you're going to pull a stunt" he whispered back, trying to focus on his professor, or at least look like he was

"Lucas stop it" she snapped "First, I know you never pay attention in this class, secondly, I know you want to talk to me"

Lucas looked at her. True, she was what any guy would want in a 'friends with benefits' relationship, which is what they had been, but he knew having her around would ruin what he had with Emily, and he didn't want to rish anything "Allie, we're not anything. We _were_ friends with benefits, but I have a real relationship now, and I love Em and I love my daughter. You're not going to break up my family"

Allie looked into his eyes "Lucas, I know we're more than that, and so do you. If we weren't, you wouldn't be saying all this. It seems you're saying this for your benefit, not mine" she replied

Lucas sighed. Part of him did like Allie, he always had, but his heart was telling him to stay away from her "We really need to pay attention Al, we have a test on Wednesday." He said simply

Allie smirked "That's what I thought" she said, then turned at looked straight at him, her face just inches from his. Before he had a chance to realize what she was going to do, she pressed her lips against his hard. He didn't know what to do. He tried to pull away, but something in him wouldn't let him. After a minute, she pulled away, just as the professor finished his lecture "That's what I thought" she said, raising her eyebrows, getting up

Bewildered, Lucas sat there for a moment before chasing after her "Allie, stop!" he yelled

She turned around and stopped, letting him catch up to her "What? I think that kiss proved my point"

Lucas looked her in the eyes "It didn't mean anything. I love Emily, and I love Kaylie. That's what I have to do, and that's what I'll do" he said, strictly

Allie laughed "Ok Luke, as soon as you're done playing house, call me. Or, just come over. You know your way to my dorm pretty damn well" she smirked then walked away, leaving Lucas in a state of confusion.

* * *

Emily sat with her feet in the pool, Kaylie playing alongside next to her. She looked out at the ocean, viewable because the pool was an infinity one. A million thoughts had been running through her mind since she got back to Playa Linda, the most prominent was Lucas. Since she had decided to have Kaylie without Lucas' knowledge and without any chance of him finding out, his name was not on her birth certificate. Consequently, he had no legal rights to her. She splashed her feet in the water, deep in thought. _Should I put his name on, I mean, he is her father, and he does love us._ Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kaylie come over and sit next to her

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on Emily's.

"Huh? Oh nothing honey, I was just thinking about some stuff. What about you, are you ok?" she asked, looking at her daughter

Kaylie shook her head "I don't like that Allie person" she said

Emily smiled. True, she had the exact same feeling towards Allie, but that didn't mean she could allow her to be rude or mean "Honey, you need to be nice. She's daddy's friend, and that means he's special to him. He loves you, he'd never let anything come between you and him" As she said this, Lucas walked into the house and walked near the door, listening to the conversation.

"I know he loves me mommy, but I don't like her. She's not nice and she says that he loved her. He's supposed to love you, doesn't he?" Kaylie asked, confused

"He cares about me honey, I have no doubts about that, but your daddy and I have been through a lot, and I don't think he can love me anymore. Maybe he needs to love Allie. I will always love your daddy, but I don't think that he'll ever love me as much as he loves you. Not after everything I've done to him" she looked at the sad look on her daughter's face "Don't think about it Kay, he loves you, and that's all that matters"

Kaylie looked into her mom's eyes "But I want him to love you too, mommy. He needs to love you"

Emily smiled "Don't think about it Kaylie. Go play" she pushed her a little as Kay got up and walked toward the pool house to get some toys. Em took a deep breath as she looked out at the ocean again.

Lucas, hearing the whole conversation, had no idea what to do. He did love Emily, much more than he ever loved Allie, but something dragged him back to her. And hearing Emily tell Kaylie that she was sure he didn't love her, made him feel so much worse. He walked into the backyard. Kaylie saw him and was about to say something, but he signaled her to be quiet. He crept up behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, Spiderman style. "Hey baby"

Emily smiled "How much did you hear?" she asked immediately

"I have no idea what you're talking about Em" he said trying to look innocent. She gave him a look and he knew she knew "Almost the whole thing" he responded, sitting behind her, with his legs out, so she was sitting in between his legs "Do you really feel that way?" he asked, pulling her close to him

She kept her gaze out at the ocean "I dunno" she said simply, trying to avoid him

He moved so she was in front of him and made her look at him "Tell me Em, is that really how you feel? Do you really feel like I can't love you anymore because of what you did?"

She shrugged "It makes the most sense. You loved Allie while I was gone, and you still do. I get it. I'm just Kaylie's mother"

Lucas shook his head "Yeah, Allie and I had something, but whatever it was its gone. I love you Emily, I really and truly do. And because I do, I need to tell you this. Allie kissed me today while I was at school…" he saw the pain in her eyes "And I didn't stop her"


	16. A Feeling

Emily looked at Lucas "It's cool baby. Like I said, I don't care if you're with her. It doesn't bother me. I put you through all the crap I did, I told you to move on and you did. I can't blame you for that"

Lucas took her in his arms and squeezed her really tight "I don't want to be with her, its just something draws me back to her. I can't explain it"

Emily smiled at him and stood up "And I don't want you to. It's your life Luke. All I need from you is to be a good father to Kaylie, since that's the only reason I'm here. Do that and I'll be happy. She means the world to me"

He looked at her "First of all, I want to believe you came here to be with me too, not just so I could be with Kay. Secondly, I don't want to be with her Em. Damn it, you think you can pull all the shit you did and I'll just drop you? I couldn't get your voice out of my head for fucking years! It was only when I saw you again that they faded away!"

"Stop yelling at me Luke" she said, walking away, nervous. He hadn't yelled at her in a while, they never used to fight. 'Used to' being the operative words

He got up and ran over to her and grabbed her arm so she would look at him, a position she was all too familiar with "You don't get to say all that shit and then walk away from me Emily"

She looked at him "Keep your voice down, I don't want our daughter to A, think we're fighting, and B, learn how to swear at age 2" she said

Lucas looked at Kaylie sitting by the pool house playing "Kay honey, mommy and I are going to go into the house to talk. You can stay out here and play; just don't go near the pool ok?"

"Ok Daddy" she called smiling, then went back to her toys.

Lucas pulled Emily back into the house and pulled her onto the couch with him "Whatever is going on in that head of yours, I want to know about it. Something's going on up there. I know you Emily, I know how you act. You need to tell me. No secrets, no nothing. I'll go first. Allie and I have a past, but that's where I want it to stay. Your turn"

Emily looked at him "You're not Kaylie's legal father." She said, trying to defer attention to what was really bothering her

Lucas looked at her confused "How?" he replied

"I had no intention of you ever finding out about her, so on her birth certificate it says 'father unknown', even though I knew who it was" she said, obvious her plan had worked

Lucas eyed her "So I have no rights to her what so ever. You could leave one day, take her with you, and I couldn't do anything about it?"

Emily nodded "It was my plan so if you ever tried to look for me, you couldn't hold her against me."

Luke was somewhere between anger and sadness "I want to be on the birth certificate Em. I want her to be mine too"

"She's not a possession Lucas" she replied, now angry "She's a human, she's my daughter. I'm only going to put you on that when I decide it's the best thing. And you're not going to change my mind"

"She's my daughter too Emily. She's _our_ daughter, you said so yourself. I have just as much rights to her as you do, more probably since you kept her from me for almost 3 years" he said, frustrated

"Well, I'm sure that a judge will love to hear what her 'perfect dad' did while her mom was working her ass off to make a living for both of them. I'm sure you'd love to take your past stories to court" she said angrily

Lucas shook his head "I don't want to fight with you Em. Damn it, this didn't even have to become a fight! Why do you do that all the time? What happened to the girl I fell in love with? She changed at some point, because you changed while we were dating too"

"Hm, maybe it was because I GOT PREGNANT AT 16!" she yelled "Shit like that tends to change people!"

Lucas got up and stood in front of her "I know Em, that's not what I meant, and you know it. I'm not talking about Kaylie at all. This sprung out of the Allie issue. What I need you to know is I am drawn to her, I don't know how and I don't know why, I just am."

Emily rolled her eyes "And for the millionth time, I don't care! It's your life Luke! All I care about is if Kaylie's happy. If you can make her happy and make Allie happy too, all the more power to you." She sighed "I promised I'd help Sarah with something at her apartment, can you watch Kay for a while?"

Lucas looked at her "Yeah, I think I'll take her to the beach. She said she wanted to go swimming last night"

Emily nodded as she got up and walked toward the door "I'll be home later" she said, then walked out of the door.

Lucas watched as she walked to her car and slammed her head against the steering wheel. He saw her wipe away the tears he knew she would never cry in front of him. It hurt him to see her so upset, but he knew he couldn't help her, he wasn't even sure if he could help himself.

* * *

Sarah was startled when there was a banging on her door. She got off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it "Em?" she said, noticing the tear stains on her "What's wrong?" She led her into the apartment and they sat on the couch

"He's in love with her Sar." She said sadly "And I can't do a thing to stop it"

Sarah looked at her confused "He, Lucas is in love with her, Kaylie?" she asked, trying to fill in the many blanks

"No, he, Lucas is in love with her, Allie. Try as he might to tell me he isn't he says he's drawn to her. He said it himself. I should have just stayed back in New Orleans. Drama breeds her Sar. It's not safe"

Sarah hugged her best friend "He's in love with you Emmy. He always has been. You just won't let him love you. You keep saying that what you did was so _unforgivable_, that he _can't_ love you anymore. It's not true, if it were, he would want nothing to do with you or Kaylie. He loves you, you need to let him"

Emily shook her head "It's too late, he doesn't, not anymore." She sighed "Can I crash here for a while, I just can't go back home right now."

Sarah nodded "Anytime, I'm always here for you. Sisters, right?"

"Sisters" Emily responded and collapsed into the couch, and soon fell asleep.

A while later, her cell phone went off. Sarah quickly grabbed it and opened it

_-Hello?_ She asked

_-Em?_

_-No, its Sarah, Lucas is that you?_

_-Yeah. Where is she, Sarah? _

_-She's right here, she fell asleep. Listen, she'll kill me for asking you this, but I need to know. Do you love her, or do you love this Allie girl?_

-Lucas paused_ I do love her Sarah, its just she's got it in her mind that what she did is unforgivable, and hence made her unlovable. I can't change her mind, which I honestly think is what's leading me to Allie. If she would just let me love her, then I don't think I'd be so drawn to Allie, because she'd be giving me what I want from her so badly. Does that make sense?_

-Sarah paused _It does to me, but like you said, she has it in her head you'll never forgive her. You need to make her understand she isn't unforgivable or unlovable, at least to you._

_-Ok. Bradin and Callie are over, I'm going to come over and pick her up. Don't wake her up, ok._

_-Ok. I'll see you in a bit. _She hung up the phone and looked at her best friend "He loves you Em. More than you know. Why won't you let him, why do you have this wall up? Why won't you let him love you?" she asked her sleeping friend, "Why?"


	17. We Need to Talk

Lucas walked up to Sarah's apartment. He quietly knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door "She's still asleep, like you requested" she said, leading him into the living room

He looked at her sleeping on the couch. He leaned down and moved some hair out of her face. He carefully picked her up, cradling her and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. She awoke instantaneously, but he wouldn't let her go "We're going somewhere, now. And I'm not letting you go, so stop trying to fight me" he said as he walked out the door.

Emily was both upset he wouldn't let her go, mad he was making her go where ever they were going, and helpless "Let me go Lucas!" she yelled "I'm not 5 years old!"

Lucas tightened his grip on her "Stop yelling, it's not going to do you any good" he said. He turned and started walking to the beach. She was starting to wiggle and was getting very slippery. "Emily, either stop moving, or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder. I'm serious" Emily stopped moving, but had a permanent scowl on her face. He got all the way to Spanish Cove and walked into one of the caves. He put her down, but when she went to run, he grabbed her and pushed her against a wall "I'm mad now Em. We're going to talk, and you're going to listen. Got it?"

Emily shook; she had never seen him so mad at her. "Lucas" she said timidly "You're scaring me"

Lucas didn't move but he pressed his lips against hers. She tried to get him away, but he forced her to keep kissing him. He pushed her lips apart and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Emily's heart was racing. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to kiss him, more than anything, but the way he was doing it was scaring the crap out of her. He had her pinned against the rock wall with his body and his hands were holding her hands and arms above her head so she couldn't move, his leg against hers so she couldn't even move them. She couldn't get his tongue out of her mouth. She couldn't stop him. So she did the only thing she knew how. She just stood there and kissed him back, hoping eventually he'd stop.

Lucas noticed she started to kiss him back and he pulled away. They were both panting. He still used their position to his advantage "Now, can we sit down and talk like normal people, or do I have to keep you like this because you'll run again."

Emily swallowed "I don't like being like this Luke, you're scaring me. I'll be good and sit and listen" she said quietly.

Lucas nodded and let her go. He took her hand and sat on the floor of the cave, then pulled her onto his lap. "We need to be on the same page Em" he said "I know you think what you did was unforgivable, and now you're unlovable, but trust me when I say this, you're not. I forgive you for not telling me about Kay, and I love you" He looked into her eyes "Baby, I love you. I love you just as much as I did when we were dating, and just as much as when you broke my heart by running away. I will never stop loving you" He pushed her head against his chest.

Emily took a deep breath "What about Allie?" she asked quietly

Lucas smiled "If you'd give me what I want Em, I wouldn't have to go to Allie for it. Do you understand?"

Emily shook her head "No, not really"

He sighed "If you'd let me love you Em, I wouldn't have to love Allie." He pushed her chin up and looked at her "Will you please let me love you? Please baby?" Emily looked away. He took a hand and pushed her chin so she was looking at him "Look at me Em, I'd be down on my knees if I could. Please?"

She looked at him and sighed "You can't" she said quietly

He looked at her and cupped her face, then leaned in and kissed her softly. "Yes I can, just give me the chance. Baby, come on"

She looked into his eyes, into how sincere they were. He really did love her, she knew it, but she wasn't sure how long this love would last, and she didn't want Kay to have happy parents one week, then screaming ones the next. She knew how that felt, and she didn't want her daughter to go through it. "You can't" she whispered

He looked at her. He knew this wasn't what she wanted. For the first time, he realized she was scared. "Emmy" he said, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Oh Emmy" He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair "Don't be afraid of us baby" he whispered "I won't hurt you. I won't hurt Kay. I love both of you more than life."

Emily looked into his eyes. They were so sincere, so loving…so Lucas. She sniffled "I don't know if I can" she said quietly

He looked at her and ran his thumb across her cheek, stroking her gently. He carefully moved her so she was lying on the cool sand. He could see panic starting to come over her. "Shhh" he said, getting on top of her "Do you trust me?"

Emily's heart started to race. She didn't want to sleep with him, she didn't want to be in this position; this position had caused her to have a daughter. But trust was what he was asking her, if she trusted him "I trust you not to make me do this" she said, looking at him.

He slowly lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach. She arched her back instinctively, and started to pant. "Luke, no" she panted. Even after all those years, he still had a hold over her that couldn't be denied.

He carefully kissed around her bellybutton, then stopped when he heard her say no "Ok baby" he said, softly. He began to get up, but she stopped him "What honey?" he asked

She looked at him "Its been a long time, its going to hurt" she said, quietly.

Lucas looked into her eyes "I know" he said then kissed her eyelids "I'll go slow and be gentle. Just like I did your first time"

Emily looked at him. "I just have to know 2 things. 1. Did you plan this when you came to get me, did you plan on getting some?"

He looked at her "No baby. Im actually just kinda going with it, I really didn't have a plan."

She sighed "Ok. Then do you have protection?" she asked timidly. She used to hate asking him that question, but she'd seen what happened when you didn't use one, and she didn't want another kid.

He looked at her and kissed her sweetly "Of course" he said. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a condom package. "Do you want to do this?" He said, holding himself over her

She took a deep breath "I trust you to do the right thing Luke" she said, biting her lip "If you want to do it, I want to. Just please go slow, be gentle, and just love me like you did my first time" She leaned up and kissed him hard, telling him it was ok.

Lucas leaned downreturned thekiss passionately. It wasn't forced like the one they had had before; this one was loving and caring. It was proving to her that he loved her and he'd protect her. "I will baby" he said. He kissed her softly as he began to take off her clothes, kissing ever piece of bare skin he exposed. "It'll be perfect"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. Im soooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately. Being a Jr in high school takes up most of my time and im writing for an RPG, so I really don't have much time. Mayb its that the show's not on anymore, so I have no more inspiration, I don't know. BUT I promise I'll finish the story and my other ones. Thanks for reading. I'll try to put a chap up at least once a week. Def on wknds. Thanks for reading. Review if u want me to continue, if I don't get any, I'll assume no ones reading and I'll just end it. 143 Steph 


	18. A Fairy Tale Ending

Emily and Lucas walked back into the house hand in hand a week later. Things had gotten so much better. Though Allie was still a constant threat to Emily, she just kept telling herself that no matter what, Lucas was hers, and he was devoted entirely to her, which he was.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kaylie called, running away from Callie who was babysitting her.

Emily leaned down and picked up her daughter "Hey Kay" she said, spinning her around "We missed you" Kay smiled and bit her lip. "Thanks for watching her Callie, we just needed some time to ourselves"

Callie nodded "I totally get it. Mommy and Daddy needed a night to themselves. We had fun, right Kay?" Kay nodded.

Lucas smiled and took her out of Emily's arms "Oh my little angel" he said, kissing her head

Bradin walked in from the living room "Hey" he said, hitting hands with Luke "Have fun?"

They all smiled, Emily the brightest. TO her, everything was finally falling into place. Everything seemed right. She couldn't get over the happiness she felt. "Thanks" she said to no one in particular

"For what Em?" Callie asked "Babysitting is nothing"

Emily laughed "No, to all of you for everything. I would still be all alone in New Orleans if you hadn't come and got me, made me come back here, face my fears, face everything" she smiled "Its perfect. And yeah, its going to get harder as time goes on, but I really don't think I can image this little girl without the new support system we've gotten" she smiled and walked into the office and pulled out an envelop and handed it to Luke

"What's this?" he asked, opening it. He pulled out Kaylie's birth certificate. Under father it said 'Lucas Ryan' Lucas smiled and put it down on the table and hugged her tightly "You did this for me?" he whispered

Emily hugged him back and smiled "No, I did this for all of us, for our family. For us"

* * *

A/N: **THE END** :o) Sorry, I totally lost inspiration for this story so I thought it would be best to just end it. I hope its not too cheesy, I tried not to. I'm gunna try and finish up my other stories too, so they're all to rest, thought I might start to work on the Erika one a little more. Maybe there'll be a new one in the future. I really want to make Bradin out to be an ass :-D Anyway, thanks for reading. 143. Steph 


End file.
